Amnesia
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: [Sequel to "My Esme"] Carlisle longs for Esme to be able to forget being brutally attacked, but can he trust her mind to the one vampire who may be able to make it happen?
1. Analogy

**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Carlisle are not to be regarded as authoritative.

Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2017 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **This story is the sequel to "My Esme."** _ **PLEASE READ THAT STORY FIRST!**_

 **Chapter One: Analogy**

 **Carlisle**

She wasn't there when I got home.

I was teaching now; it was boring, really, compared with the satisfaction of performing a delicate operation that only I and one other surgeon in the country were qualified for. But it had regular hours, weekends off, and no emergencies, and that was what Esme needed right now.

I had even considered not working at all, but I was afraid staying with her constantly would undo any progress we had made to this point. How could she get accustomed to my leaving her…unless I left her?

Normally she would be pacing by the time I got home, listening for me and running out the door as soon as she heard the car. Today there was no sign of her.

It was with a rising sense of fear that I got out of the car and half ran up the porch to push the door open. "Esme? _Esme_!" The last time I had come home to an empty house, it was to find that my Esme had been raped, her mind stolen…

"She's fine, Carlisle," Edward called from upstairs. "The girls took her shopping."

Of course…Esme hadn't been alone…she was never alone anymore…no one would let anyone get near her… I leaned my hand on the doorframe, attempting to calm myself.

This wasn't the first time she had left the house while I was at work, but it was the first time she hadn't returned before I did. I wondered if it indicated another step toward healing…or if it was simply what happened when one went shopping with Alice.

I didn't mind Esme shadowing my every move when I was home, but I couldn't help being glad to have a few minutes alone in the house with Edward.

I sat at the desk in my study and glanced at the latest article I had found on counseling rape victims. There wasn't much in it that seemed applicable in this case…to be honest, a lot of it seemed like so much nonsense even applied to humans.

I looked up as Edward came through the door I had purposely left open. "Why is it so hard for her, Edward?" I asked with half a groan.

He came forward to sit on the corner of my desk. "Did you expect it to be easy?"

"No. But Rose was raped; she killed her attacker and then moved on. Why is it different for Esme?"

"Rosalie still thinks about her attack more often than you realize, Carlisle," Edward said soberly. "But, yes…it is different. For Rosalie, it's a human memory."

"She _remembers_ it, Edward," I said almost harshly. "In detail." I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

"Yes, but…" He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "It's like a TV, I suppose. A lot of the time, trying to recall human memories is like trying to get a bad signal on an old analog TV; it's all static and fuzz. But even when you remember it well, it's like playing an old black and white movie. No matter how modern the TV set is, it's going to be black and white because that's how it was recorded. Rose remembers everything she was aware of…but she 'recorded' it as a human…black and white. Esme 'recorded' her memories as a vampire — crystal clear, high definition color."

"But he stole her mind first…" I groaned, desperate for any hope.

Edward shook his head. "Not really, Carlisle," he said soberly. "He paralyzed it so I couldn't get a reading, but she was _aware_ of everything. Including when you arrived, if that helps any."

"Only if it helps her."

"It did. Believe it or not, Carlisle, it did."

He was silent for a moment again. "There's another aspect that makes it harder for Esme than Rosalie. Rosalie was raped by a human, when she was human herself. She's never really thought it in so many words, but the idea has always been in her mind that becoming a vampire ensured her safety from it ever happening again. Whereas Esme —"

"Was raped as a vampire, by a vampire," I finished heavily.

Edward shrugged apologetically. "It makes a difference."

I leaned my forehead on my hands. "Tell me honestly, Edward; how is she doing?"

Edward sighed. "Not as well as she'd like you to think. On the one hand, she's convinced you can't possibly love her anymore after what happened."

I growled softly.

"She thinks you're saying you love her because it's what she wants and needs right now, and you don't want to hurt her feelings. But at the same time, she thinks you love her _now_ , but that if she's too 'clingy,' needs too much 'babying,' you'll get tired of her."

"She thinks I love her and is convinced I don't, at the _same time_?" I asked skeptically.

Edward shrugged. "I read minds; I never claimed to understand them. Her thoughts haven't been completely logical since it happened." He met my eyes with a concerned gaze. "To be honest, even yours have been all up and down the scale."

"But _you_ know I love her; can't you tell her —"

"I've tried, Carlisle." He shook his head. "She knows how good a liar I am." He winced suddenly. "They're on the way back…you'd better go outside to meet Esme."

 **N** **ext chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. Evening Out

**Chapter Two: Evening Out**

I hurried downstairs, knowing from the tone of Edward's voice that Esme wasn't in good shape.

When Rose's red convertible pulled into the lane, I saw Rose and Alice in the front and Bella in the back seat, but at first I didn't see Esme. Then I realized she was curled up in the back, her head buried in Bella's lap.

"Esme," I called softly.

She looked up, and didn't even wait for Rosalie to stop the car. Jumping over the door, she ran to my arms, clinging to me with a grip that could crush granite as she pressed her face against my neck. "Carlisle!" she gasped.

"Shh, love," I murmured, cradling the back of her head with one hand as I gently rubbed her back with the other. "It's all right, Esme," I breathed, leaning my cheek against her hair. "Thou art safe; I won't let anything touch thee."

I was a little annoyed with Alice; surely she had "seen" what being away from me for so long would do to Esme. But then, maybe she had "seen" that in the long run it would help; that she needed to be "weaned" from this dependence on me. But I wasn't sure I was ready to put her through this, even if it _would_ help.

We stood without moving for half an hour before I finally felt her hold on me relax. "How was thy shopping trip?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me with a tentative smile. "I got a new dress." She stepped back, letting one arm slide down mine until her hand came to rest in mine. I squeezed it gently.

She pulled me toward the car, long since abandoned by the others, and reached into the back for a shopping bag. I started to draw out the filmy pink material, but she snatched the bag away playfully. "No! I want you to see it _on_ me, Carlisle!" Tugging at my hand, she pulled me toward the house.

I waited outside the bedroom door while she changed. When she came out, she was wearing the new dress with a pair of high heels and the necklace and earring set I had given her some time ago. *****

I whistled softly at the sight. "Stunning," I breathed.

She smiled, turning to give me the full effect. "I thought you might take me to a concert in the city tonight," she said, slipping her hand through my arm.

I gave a low chuckle. "I'm not sure I want to let anyone else see you looking this beautiful, Esme my love."

She stiffened against me, and I mentally cursed myself. It used to be she would have recognized that for the come-on I meant it to be, and flirted back. Now I had to weigh everything I said to her, even when she was acting normally.

I leaned to brush my lips across hers. "Beautiful," I breathed. Apologizing for mistakes only made things worse; the best thing to do was to go on as if it hadn't happened. "I'll have to change into something a little nicer if I'm taking you out tonight dressed like this."

She smiled and pulled me into the bedroom, going to my closet to pick out something for me to wear.

 _Edward,_ I thought as I changed, _see if you can get us tickets to that concert in the city._

He was waiting when we came out of the room. "Your tickets will be at the door," he said quietly.

 _Thanks._

Edward turned to Esme with a smile. "Carlisle's right; that dress is gorgeous on you." He gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

There were only three males in the world who could get away with complimenting my wife without making me at least a little jealous.

We arrived early for the concert, and spent an hour walking around the park. For several minutes we stood on the bridge, my arm around Esme's waist as we watched the swans glide on the lake below. **#**

I would have offered to take Esme hunting after the concert…"dinner" was the accepted practice…but I hated the thought of anything ruining that dress.

There was no risk of my ruining it in my eagerness. I was carefully in control that night, holding back as I had every time since she was attacked. I walked a fine line between showing her that I still loved her and found her desirable, and the prospect I most feared…becoming in her mind the man who had violated her. Edward had assured me that that wouldn't happen…but I, too, knew how good a liar he was.

 **N** **ext chapter coming next week!**

 *** Esme's necklace and earrings can be seen at femalechauvinist** _dot_ **deviantart** _dot_ **com** _slash_ **art** _slash_ **Esme-s-Necklace-674615831**

 **# Illustration for this scene can be found at femalechauvinist** _dot_ **deviantart** _dot_ **com** _slash_ **art** _slash_ **Swan-Lake-674616273**

 **(I understand why they don't want links, but I wish it was easier to give the web address without the site cutting out half of it! Think I got it this time...I hope)**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. Stranger

**Chapter Three: Stranger**

Several days later, I pulled into the garage and noticed Alice's car parked beside Edward's. As I walked out of the garage, I saw Esme standing on the porch. She ran to meet me, but her embrace lacked the fierce need it had so often held since she was attacked; Jasper must have come with Alice.

Sure enough, he was sitting on the sofa with his guitar when we walked into the living room. Bella sat on the floor, curled up against the end of the sofa with a notebook. As I came in, she looked up and asked Esme some inconsequential question, distracting her from my presence as I nodded my thanks to Bella and hurried up the stairs.

I knew my study was the likeliest place for someone to be waiting for me, and when I pushed the half open door, I saw that Alice sat on my desk, her arms clasped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. Edward stood with one hand resting easily on the bookshelf, the relaxed expression of his face telling me at once that nothing serious was wrong. *

"Alice?" I questioned.

She looked up, her face pensive. "There's a stranger passing through, Carlisle. I don't think she'll pass closer than a mile of us…and I don't 'see' anything happening even if she does…but I don't know…" She still felt guilty for missing Esme's attacker; she hadn't fully trusted her powers since then, and had been on high alert for any strangers.

Not that I disagreed. I didn't exactly _blame_ Alice for what had happened, but I did wonder why she couldn't have "seen" it sooner. And I certainly wanted to know about any strangers in the area.

"Where is she now, Alice?"

"About eight miles northwest of us."

"All right. Edward, you and Bella meet me outside. Alice, I assume you and Jasper can stay with Esme?"

She nodded, not moving from her place on my desk.

I turned to leave the room, then hesitated. "Alice. Should I tell her I'm leaving?"

Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "Better not; she'd want to know why. She'll be fine with Jasper here."

"All right. Thanks, Alice." I crossed to Esme's and my bedroom and jumped lightly through the window; Bella and Edward joined me moments later.

None of us said anything as we ran through the woods, Bella and Edward hand in hand. I knew they both thought I was being overly cautious, but both understood.

I wanted Edward with me for his mind-reading abilities; Bella for her shield. And I had to go with them because I could trust no third party to determine if this stranger was a threat to my Esme.

We slowed before we reached her, not wanting her to think this was any kind of attack. She stood at the opposite side of a small clearing, her ash blonde hair in loose curls down her back. Her clothes seemed purposely ragged, a style I had never been able to understand the attraction of, but it somehow seemed to suit her. And yet it struck me that there was something missing about her appearance.

She regarded our approach with curiosity. "Hiya."

"Hello," I returned. "Are you passing through here?"

"Yeah." It was then that I realized what was missing; something about her appearance suggested to me that she ought to be chewing a wad of gum. "You?"

"No; we have a permanent home not too far from here. I'm Carlisle; this is my son Edward and daughter Bella."

"Anastasia; pleased ta meetcha." I could just picture her snapping that wad of gum.

I nodded. "Likewise. You understand, having a permanent residence here, we have to be careful; we feed only on animal blood, and I have to ask that you not feed on humans in our territory."

She shrugged. "No prob. Any humans see me, I just wipe their minds of the memory — poof, no exposure!"

"It isn't only exposure we're concerned about. We have friends among the humans; I'm sure you understand that we wouldn't want you to get one of them by accident. Also, we have a peace treaty with a werewolf; he doesn't mind us having guests, but if he sees you with red eyes in his territory, you're fair game."

"Right. Gotcha. No feeding till I leave."

I smiled. "Or you could try our diet; it's honestly not that bad."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, maybe."

I started to turn away, satisfied that this vampire was no danger.

"Wait, Carlisle," Edward said with tense restraint in his voice. "I think you missed something she said."

 _I heard it,_ I thought shortly.

"Anastasia," he continued, ignoring me; I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him, "when you wipe someone's mind of a memory, can you do it…selectively?"

"Sure, long's I know what I'm goin' for," she answered. "Why?"

 _Edward. No one is messing with my Esme's mind. Tell Bella to shield her,_ _ **now**_ _!_

Edward rolled his eyes, but leaned to murmur in Bella's ear.

"We're just…interested in the various powers vampires have," I explained shortly. "Mind-wiping is one we hadn't heard of before. We'll be leaving you alone now; just remember what I said."

"Sure," she murmured.

"Anastasia, are you going to be here for a few days?" Edward asked quietly.

 _ **Edward**_ _!_

She shrugged. "I just fed, so I can stick around. Something up?"

"No," I said shortly. "Let's go, Edward."

Bella put her hand gently on his arm, and he sighed and followed me, shaking his head.

I wished for a moment I could justify killing Anastasia, because there was no guarantee Edward wouldn't go behind my back — and he had more influence over Bella than I did.

 **N** **ext chapter coming next week!**

 *** Illustration for this scene can be found at femalechauvinist** _dot_ **deviantart** _dot_ **com** _slash_ **art** _slash_ **Pensive-675848827**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Persuasion

**Chapter Four: Persuasion**

I paced angrily around the room. "I can't believe you think I would even _consider_ —" I snarled.

Esme was out of hearing, Jasper having convinced her to go hunting with him after Alice "saw" the state we were coming back in. Alice sat a little apart from the others now, her eyes closed and her hands pressed to the sides of her head as she tried to "see."

"Carlisle, you're the one who thinks every single day that you wish she could forget," Edward said patiently.

"That she could forget, yes. Not that some meddling vampire would come along and steal her memory!"

"Memo _ries_ , not memory," Bella said quietly.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "We have only Anastasia's word for it that it's selective."

"She wasn't lying, Carlisle."

"Not lying. But can _she_ read minds to see how much her victims really remember afterward?" _No one is experimenting on_ _ **my Esme**_ _, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just consider it for a minute, Carlisle. You're giving Alice a headache; she can't even 'see' what will happen as long as you're so set against it."

"No." _I can't get the image out of my head, Edward…_ I didn't put it into words; I didn't have to. He saw as clearly as I did Esme lying there with her mind completely gone.

"Carlisle," Bella said softly, "wiping memories isn't the same as…stealing minds. I don't think Anastasia could wipe every memory and not notice — but even without memories, Esme's mind and personality would be there. Don't you think you could make her fall in love with you again?"

For a single second, I wavered, and a grin burst across Alice's face. "It will work!" she crowed.

I turned swiftly to face her. "Are you _positive_ , Alice?"

"Absolutely. The only decision involved was yours, Carlisle; Anastasia's power isn't a variable."

She sounded more sure of herself than she had of any prediction since missing Brigham, and I found myself giving in.

"Esme will be fine, Carlisle," Edward promised quietly. "Do you want Bella and me to ask Anastasia —"

My eyes narrowed. "Don't you trust me to do it?"

"In your current state of mind, no," Edward said frankly.

I sighed, leaning my hand on the wall and burying my face in my arm in an attempt to calm myself…to bring my thoughts to a level of clarity Edward felt he could trust.

"Just remember," he said quietly, "we all want what's best for Esme. Even Anastasia truly wants to help."

I drew a deep breath as I lifted my head. "All right…I'll go talk to Anastasia. Edward, you and Bella explain what's happening to Bree, Rose and Emmett, and Jacob and Nessie, and tell them that under no circumstances is anyone to ever mention Brigham's name or what happened in Esme's hearing." I didn't know if, once wiped, the memories could be brought back by the right trigger…I didn't want Esme to know about the rape even secondhand. "Alice, I assume you'll tell Jasper."

"Of course."

I left at once to return to Anastasia, and Edward followed me out to the porch. "Carlisle…if you asked, I'm sure Anastasia would wipe the memory from your mind, too."

I let myself consider the idea for a moment…not to have those images seared in my mind…but I knew the answer even before I met Edward's eyes. "If it was Bella…would you?"

"No," he admitted. "I'd remember…to protect her if it ever happened again."

 **N** **ext chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	5. Mind Wipe

**To Guest reviewer Corinna: I think one main reason they were talking "about" Esme instead of "to" her in the last chapter is that Edward's reading of her mind right now indicates she's in no shape to make a rational decision one way or the other (and Carlisle barely is…I think Edward even would have gone over him if he had had to). Barbie**

 **Chapter Five: Mind Wipe**

"Anastasia," I called as I entered the clearing.

She jumped lightly out of a tree. "Hey, Carly."

I winced. "Carlisle," I corrected firmly. "Or Doc would be fine." Only one person would have been able to get away with calling me _Carly_ (and that only in private) — and she had never shown the slightest desire to nickname me.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "'Doc'?"

"Dr Cullen…but I didn't come up here to discuss my profession. Why don't we have a seat?" I indicated a fallen log, sitting on one end of it and staring into the woods.

"I owe you an apology," I said quietly. "I was a bit…abrupt earlier."

"Don't mention it. So, what's up, Doc?"

I clasped my hands around one knee, still not looking at Anastasia. ***** "Two and a half years ago, my mate…was raped by another vampire."

"I'm sorry," Anastasia said softly.

"My sons and I…took care…of him, but my Esme…isn't what she used to be."

I felt Anastasia's hand on my shoulder.

"You…can erase memories."

"Sure. Consider it done."

I drew a deep breath. "Thank you. I want you to take anything about Brigham…anything directly related to what happened." My eyes hardened. "But nothing else. If anything goes wrong, don't think I'll let you off easy because you're a female. What's your range?"

"Line of sight."

"All right…follow me back to the house…you'll see me walking with Esme in the yard. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of _her_ sight."

"No prob."

 **oOo**

Jasper and Esme returned from their hunt with golden eyes. Having been with Jasper, Esme greeted me with a smile that was nearly her old self. It made me jealous for a moment, but I reminded myself that _I_ could get her to smile without using any special power…it just took a little longer.

And besides…it was still the sight of me she was smiling at.

It was easy to convince her to walk through the garden with me. I kept my eye on Edward; he had promised to signal when Anastasia had finished. When I saw his quiet nod, I turned to look at my wife; she seemed no different, but she hadn't been hysterical this evening anyway.

"Esme," I said slowly, "I've been thinking I might start covering a few shifts at the hospital."

She laughed softly. "I wondered how long it would be before teaching got to be too boring for you."

I squeezed my hand into a fist to keep it from trembling. "Are you sure…you wouldn't mind? I'd be gone longer."

She smiled up at me. "I'll miss you, Carlisle, but there's lots to do around the house…those cabinets in the kitchen are a disgrace. I can't think why I haven't had them replaced yet."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back; tears would have been streaming down my face if I had still been capable of it. "Thank You, God," I breathed so that even Esme couldn't hear as I crushed her to my chest. "Oh, thank You!"

"Carlisle?" Esme questioned, confused at my sudden emotion. "What —?"

I cut her off, bending to capture her lips with mine. "Esme," I breathed. I felt suddenly whole, as I had not been for two and a half years.

At last I straightened. "Wait for me inside, love," I whispered, brushing a hand across her cheek. I would make her mine tonight — but first I had to thank Anastasia.

 **N** **ext chapter coming next week!**

 *** Illustration for this scene can be found at femalechauvinist** _dot_ **deviantart** _dot_ **com** _slash_ **art** _slash_ **What-s-Up-Doc-678532435**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	6. Whole

**Chapter Six: Whole**

"Anastasia, I am forever in thy debt beyond anything I can ever repay. If there is ever anything I can do for thee…that does not harm humans, of course."

She turned away so that the wind blew her hair over her face, hiding her expression from me. "Always the exception," she murmured.

I had had to run further to catch up with her than I expected; now she stood as if she didn't want to be talking to me.

" _Is_ there anything I can do for you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure…if you ever meet a single male vampire, send him my way."

"Leave a forwarding address, and I'll see what I can do," I said lightly.

"Yeah, right," she murmured, and I wished I hadn't brushed off her request as spoken in jest. She had seen the depth of my feeling for Esme; I didn't think she was interested in me personally — Edward surely would have warned me — but she must be wishing someone felt that deeply about her.

I put a hand on her arm. "I mean it, Anastasia," I said softly. "If thou ever hast need of anything, come to me and I will give it if it lies at all in my power."

"Thanks. I'll remember. Or…I won't." She pulled her arm away and vanished into the darkening woods.

I understood; if the longing for a mate grew to be too much, she would simply erase any memory of our meeting from her mind.

It couldn't be healthy, I mused as I walked back. To erase a single traumatic memory was one thing. But to delete large portions of one's life, as I suspected Anastasia had, simply because they weren't pleasant to remember…

"Carlisle?"

"Alice?" I said in surprise. "What are you doing out here?"

She stood staring at the ground. "Carlisle…can you please forgive me for not 'seeing' Brigham in time to stop him?"

"Alice, I forgave you a long time ago," I said gently.

She shook her head. "No, Carlisle. Every time you look at me…I see the blame in your eyes."

I felt a wave of remorse. It was partly her own feelings of guilt she saw reflected in my eyes…but I _had_ been holding her responsible in some way.

She looked up, for once the utter misery in her expression not feigned. "Please, Carlisle! If you'll forgive me, I'll never let it happen again! I'll watch for strangers, I'll —"

I reached out and pulled her against my chest, cutting off the flow of words. "Shh, Alice," I murmured. "Of course I forgive thee." I felt a sudden respect for Jasper; he had willingly stayed with Esme every time I asked, when part of him must have wanted to tear me apart for what I was doing to his mate.

I stepped back from Alice and crooked a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet mine. "I want thee to stop trying so hard, Alice. Thou doesn't have to be omniscient; I should never have made thee feel thou did. If something slips through, that's all right; we'll deal with it."

An expression of utter relief filled her face, and the line of concentration smoothed from between her eyes. "You really mean it, Carlisle?"

"Have I ever lied to thee, Alice?"

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Daddy!" she whispered.

Daddy. It still thrilled me every time Bree used the term; to hear one of the other girls use it woke depths of love for them I hadn't known existed. It wasn't just a show for the humans; they truly did think of me as their father.

After a few minutes, Alice pulled away to grin up at me. "You shouldn't keep Esme waiting, you know; she's going to come looking for you soon."

"You imp," I chuckled. "Promise me you won't look for my future tonight?"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Don't worry. And Edward's taking Bella out stargazing…well out of range." She gave me a push toward the house. "Go; hurry!"

I needed little urging. Running across the yard, I took the steps two at a time and slowly pushed open the door to our bedroom.

It was lit by candles; bouquets of roses were on every flat surface and petals were scattered across the floor. Esme lounged on the loveseat, wearing a skimpy nightgown like I hadn't seen on her since before the attack.

"Beautiful, love," I murmured.

She smiled up at me invitingly. "The flowers and candles are wonderful, Carlisle."

I glanced at them, startled. "But I didn't —" Then we looked at each other and smiled. "Alice," we said together. I held her gaze for a moment, saying more with my eyes than I could ever put into words, then hurried to change into something a bit more comfortable.

When I returned, I slipped in beside her on the seat and ran my fingers through her hair as it trailed over my bare chest. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I nibbled gently at her ear.

"Mmm," she murmured, twisting her arm to run her fingers along my neck. "Carlisle…it seems like such a long time since you've done this…"

"Thou must be imagining things, love," I growled in her ear. "What could have kept me away?"

The End

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
